Theos, The War Phoenix
Theos makes several appearances in all seas; mostly as a quest NPC, and once a fightable boss. Being extremely old, he has enlisted the player in assisting in the battle against the Dark Wizard. Past '''(Spoilers) }} '''Y975 Theos was born around this time, in a large well-guarded city called Aberon. He had many friends there, and his entire family had lived there ever since it was built in Y563. Y990 When he was 15 years old, he had begun to go to a school of magic where all teenagers his age went. Y1000 ''' He excelled at magic and quickly surpassed his teachers before graduating at the age of 25. He had already opened his Second and Third Minds, but each time he had opened one, he refused to learn a new magic, and instead chose to excell further in the arts of Fire Magic. For 3 years after his graduation, Theos lived with his wife and childhood crush Ashlyn, before she caught a horrible virus and died. '''Y1003 Theos never had a relationship again after that, and he took her death very hard. He believed it was his fault that his wife died, because his skill in magic couldn't save her. He soon recovered from his depression, and suddenly he had control of Phoenix Magic. He had accidentally mutated his magic from the strength of his feelings alone, and now he could cure any sickness or injury with his new phoenix-flames. Y1046 For 43 years, Theos watched over his home city and his family, making sure they were safe. During those years, he had aquired Sun Magic because of his enormous knowledge of Fire Magic and it's logic. The governor of the city, whose name had been lost in history, had offered Theos command of the city's forces many times, all of which Theos refused. He knew he was one of the strongest wizards alive and the best person for the job, but he never liked being the center of attention. He probably would've kept watch over his family and his home city for decades, if the dark wizard had not appeared. Theos felt his magic energy from miles away, and knew that he was coming for a fight. Such a depth of understanding of the way magic worked allowed him such a privelege. Theos sat in the entrance of the main gate and waited until the dark wizard arrived. When he did, Theos felt a strange sensation, like something scratching the back of his consciousness. He realized the dark wizard was about to try and absorb his magic, though he could not understand how. He resisted easily though, as the dark wizard's will was not strong enough. After a fight that lasted nearly an entire day, both of them were exhausted. Never before had Theos fought an opponent who knew more than 3 different abilities, and that made the dark wizard hard to predict. The dark wizard ran away, and Theos let him. He turned around to realize most of his friends and family had been watching the entire fight, and then they all burst into cheers. Theos however, did not count it as a victory, but as a gruesome defeat. He thought it had meant that he knew nothing of how magic really worked, when it was actually the opposite. Y1051 For five years, Theos trained and studied with little rest. He knew the dark wizard would appear again, but he did not know when. One day, he did reappear, and with an entire army of undead wizards. Theos obliterated all of them with ease, with little help from Aberon's military force. When all of the enemies were dead, Theos realized the dark wizard was not among them. He then left Aberon and headed north, towards where the dark wizard originally came from. Eventually they found each other, and battled for two entire days. Entire forests and villages crumbled at their mighty fight, and the dark wizard had lost his right leg during the fight. Desperate, the dark wizard unleashes an attack wih all of his remaining strength. The attack missed, and both wizards were sent flying thousands of miles away from each other from the explosion, and were knocked unconscious. Theos awakens on a small floating piece of ice among the restless sea. The world felt different around him, it was as if remnants of the dark wizard's attack radiated throughout the entire atmosphere. Y1052 After a year of floating on the unmelting ice, heating the salt water to make it drinkable, and catching fish with his magic, he reaches land. Nothing was there, except for a few scattered skeletons and burnt trees. The ultimate truth finally revealed itself to Theos: the attack had mixed the world up, and destroyed most, if not all of civilization. Theos again fell into a deep depression, realizing that all of his friends and family were dead, and that nothing remained of his home city, or even humanity. circa Y1500 Not much is known about how humanity recovered, but eventually it did. Nearly every island was civilized now, and people used boats as a part of their daily lives. Theos had spent the last 500 years training his skill in magic even more, all while sailing mindlessly across the seas on a raft he had built. He would have never thought to have spent so much time on the ocean during his early life, as Aberon was far in-land. But those thoughts brought up even more unpleasant thoughts.... Why couldn't I stop him?, Why couldn't I protect my home?, All of my friends and family are dead and rotting.... Thoughts such as those clutter Theos's mind to this very day, and sometimes he wonders why he doesn't just end it all so he can join his loved ones.... but he believes he is the only person capable of defeating the dark wizard. Present-day Today, Theos searches the sea endlessly for the dark wizard, and has gained a large following. Theos is vaguely aware of the Arcane Government, but pays them no mind and thinks they are irrelevent. Some time during his long adventure alone, he had crafted powerful armor and a weapon by himself, and encharmed them most powerfully. Theos is nearing the end of his magic-prolonged life, and he has still not accomplished his only goal: to defeat the dark wizard so that he can rest in peace knowing that Aberon, his home city, is avenged and the world is safe. Relations Arcane Government Theos tends to not get involved with the Arcane Government's affairs, but after having his frigate sunk and nearly all of his followers killed by one of its Admirals, he is going to have to retaliate. Other times, he often opposes the A.G. when they attack innocent civilians. Arthur the Cursebeard, of the One Shot Pirates Theos has heard tales about Cursebeard even when he was young, and Cursebeard has unspoken respect for Theos because he is the strongest augmented magic user alive. Neither wants to attack the other, and neither has had any reason to. Captain Holden Holden was probably the closest thing to a best friend Theos ever had. Holden's sailboat would sail farther and faster than Theos's frigate, allowing him to gather info easily. He would then report back to Theos with his findings on the dark wizard. One day, he didn't come back though, and Theos heard a rumor in a bar that he had been eaten by a sea monster. Player Relations Theos's lore before meeting the player, according to The Arcane Chronicles V-XII and Tales Of The War Phoenix books. When a player starts a new game, their first quest is to speak to Theos on Newground Island. He notes "great power" enimating from the player, and asks you to defeat 5 Crazy Wizards as a test, promising a magic weapon upon success. On Cumulus Island, Theos sends a letter via a messenger-man to tell the player to meet him on Borealis Shipwreck for "special training". Upon reaching level 100, players will start spawning on Borealis Shipwreck in the Second Sea. You may see Theos standing under a tall mast on the wreck. Here he gives the quest to defeat 200 gunslingers that populate Oblitesco for the first part of the "special training". For methods on defeating gunslingers, look at the Tips section below. After doing so, Theos will wait at the Oblitesco Saloon to give the next quest of the "special training", which is to find and collect 10 Sea Shards, which appear on various shipwrecks throughout the First and Second sea. For the list of locations of Sea Shards, look at the Tips section below. Once the player have collected all 10 shards, Theos awaits at Ark Island, where he will give the last quest of your training, which is to defeat Theos at 1/10th of his strength. For more information check the Boss and Tips sections. When every one of the quests in the player's "special training" is completed, Theos stands at Judgement Isle, where he will unlock your Second Mind, which then the player may choose another starter magic, allowing the player to control that magic as well as their first, and any wield magic weapons or magic armor tied to that certain magic. Boss * "Dragon Flame Pillar" '''- Theos designates a point with an orange pulsating orb, which then erupts into a large pillar around that area. Player's ship will remain unharmed if struck. * '"''Phoenix Wing-Flap and Phoenix Impact" - Theos creates a gust projectile that launches the player hard, then follow up with a large phoenix bullet that causes massive AOE damage on impact with a surface. Inflicts "phoenix burn" when injuring the player. (check status name) * "Three Flaming Stars" - Theos summons 3 massive yellow fireballs that float up, aiming at the player on its way down each doing 350-400 damage each. This move is a demonstration of the god mutation of fire: Sun. * "''Phoenix Flame Cyclone"'' - Theos cover the entire arena in orange and white flames. Inflicts phoenix burn when injuring the player. Almost impossible to dodge while in the arena. * '''NOTE: All moves all do 300-600 damage.' Tips Gunslingers Methods * Stay out of the range of the gunslingers and snipe them with a flintlock. * As of update v2, the gunslingers now do 150 damage per shot and reload faster than a player and going into the middle of the town will lead to death in seconds. Sea Shard List (incomplete list) * All Ghost Shipwrecks. * Near the docks of Borealis Shipwreck, underwater. * Large shipwreck in the First Sea near the large whirlpool and Underwater Maze. * Shipwreck near Doom Island. * Shipwreck off the ice floes of Permafrost Island. * Shipwreck in the southwest direction of Borealis Shipwreck. * Shipwreck near Newground Island. Theos Tips * It is suggested that you either bring a Bazooka or learn Cannon Fist along with cannonballs before fighting. * Bring health potions and experienced allies if needed. * Three Flaming Stars can be blocked with the magic barrier [ Z ], which breaks on the second fireball or simply run in a straight line to dodge all three. * The fireball from "Phoenix Flap into Phoenix Flare" can be blocked with the magic barrier [ Z ]. * The "Phoenix Flame Cyclone" can be dodged by exiting the arena. Or if you happen to have two jump ultimates (earth, water, shadow, and lightning), if you use them both you have exceeded the height of the hitbox, and will not take any damage from this move, until you drop back down to the arena. * All statuses that are inflicted by Theos's attacks can be doused by dipping into the water. * It is possible to track Theos's attacks by the magic circles that appear before the attack is launched. * When you jump in the water almost all the moves can be avoided except for the Phoenix Flap. * If you are soaked (jump in and out the water, or just stay in the water), you will not be affected by any of the fire damage over time given by Theos's attacks (pheonix burn and sun burn). Associated Quests The Journey Begins * Quest Giver: N/A; quest given upon starting a new game. * Objective: Talk to Theos, The War Phoenix at Newground Island. * Rewards: 50 Lamina, 10 EXP The Test * Quest Giver: '''Theos, The War Phoenix at Newground Island. * '''Objective: '''Kill 5 Crazy Wizards. * '''Rewards: 0 Lamina, 200 EXP; Magic Dagger and a Rowboat. Training Pt. 1 * Quest Giver: '''Theos, The War Phoenix at Borealis Shipwreck * '''Objective: '''Defeat 200 Gunslingers that populate Oblitesco. * '''Reward: 3000 Lamina, 2000 EXP Training Pt. 2 * Quest Giver: Theos, The War Phoenix at Oblitesco Saloon. * Objective: '''Find 10 Sea Shards found on NPC shipwrecks scattered throughout First and Second Sea * '''Rewards: '''5,000 Lamina, 3,000 EXP, '''Training Pt. 3 * Quest Giver: Theos, The War Phoenix at Ark Island. * Objective: Defeat Theos at 1/10th of his power. * Rewards: '5000 Lamina, 4000 EXP, Second Mind to be unlocked on Judgement Isle. 'Music Category:Quests Category:Music Category:Bosses